


neon

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Facials, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: Daichi isn’t used to the nightlife -- loud and sweaty, with bittersweet mocktails heavy on his tongue. Theirs is a quiet town, he didn’t even know clubs like this existed. Apparently, his boyfriend does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 4 - BUKAKKE (alternatively: i tried)  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/151878240698)

Daichi isn’t used to the nightlife -- loud and sweaty, with bittersweet mocktails heavy on his tongue. Theirs is a quiet town, he didn’t even know clubs like this existed. Apparently, his boyfriend does.

Koushi has neon streaks like warpaint on his cheeks, his shirt sticking to his skin and sticking to Daichi in turn when Koushi hugs him.

“Why don’t you want to dance with me?” Koushi  complains, his breath is hot and fruity.

“Nothing against you,” Daichi assures him. “It’s more like I don’t know _how_ to dance.”

“Pssh.” Koushi’s eyes go all squinty, his grin stretching wide. “There’s no _how_ in dancing. You just have to let loose!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Don’t you want to celebrate being a free man?”

“We just graduated.” Daichi’s mouth quirks in a wry smile. “It’s not that--” He’s cut off by Koushi’s hands waving erratically in front of him.

“Sssshshhh shhhh sssh! Sh!”

“Wha…”

“Listen, Daichi.” Koushi levels him a look that is equal parts stern and gracious. “I love you and I’m doing this for your own good.” He grasps both of Daichi’s hands, large and calloused and a little slippery with sweat.

“Whoa!”

Daichi hastens to balance on his feet, being unceremoniously dragged to the dancefloor. “Koushi!”

“Just a few more steps!”

Squeezing through gyrating bodies isn’t Daichi’s idea of a fun night out. Upbeat music assaults his ears and the stench of alcohol permeates his skin. He feels so out of place but the grip on his hand is tight, his boyfriend’s smile easy and inviting. Koushi eventually pulls them to a stop, the crowd is still packed tight all around but there’s some breathing space. Or was.

Koushi puts Daichi’s hands on his waist and shimmies closer, looping his own arms around Daichi’s neck. “Now, we dance!”

Shaking his head at the inane situation he’s gotten into, Daichi figures he doesn’t have much of a choice.

‘Dancing’ consists mostly of stepping side to side, following the sway of Koushi’s body as it moves to the rhythm of some pop song remix that’s blaring through the speakers.

A loud whoosh like a vacuum sounds overhead -- the fog machine blasts white clouds over the dance floor. People shout and laugh, embracing the cold wisps that blend amongst them.

Koushi takes advantage of the temporary cover to steal a kiss. Daichi’s surprise melts as his body temperature rises. He kisses back with fervor, finally making use of his hands to knead his boyfriend’s ass.

“WHOOOooooOOHH~”

They break apart at hearing the cheer; Daichi’s head quickly looks about, fearing being the center of attention. But people weren’t staring at them.

“Over there,” Koushi points out, nodding to where a circle of spectators has formed in the middle of the dance floor.

Daichi feels relieved for all of one second, before Koushi takes his hand and leads him towards the racket.

They get carried to the frontline easily, courtesy of  the enthusiastic crowd pushing for entertainment. In the middle of the circle is a sprightly woman with her hands in the air. Her moves are mesmerizing, body glitter sparkling with the strobe lights. Dancing around her is a lean man in a loose shredded shirt, giving lots of hip thrusts that gets his partner laughing at him. They draw close, her hands in the crown of his hair, messing up the stylish undercut but he doesn't seem to mind. He slinks to his knees before her, pulling off his ratty shirt. Taking the shirt from her partner, the woman loops it around his neck, leading him to stand then setting him to spin like a top. Their crowd goes wild, her laugh mixing with the music.

Daichi and Koushi find themselves at the other end of a golden-eyed stare.

“Sawamura!” The topless Adonis cries before them.

Swallowing, Daichi tries (and fails) to ignore the way those eyes look him up and down. A rush of heat trailing after the sweeping intense gaze, familiar from the many times he’d met it across the net.

“You look exhausted, Yuuji-kun.”

Terushima blinks, tearing his eyes away from Daichi to find Koushi grinning at him.

“Sugawara! Took you long enough to get here!”

“Had to convince Daichi to come first.”

“I see.” Terushima pins him with that intense look again.

“You, uh, you come here often?”

Terushima’s face glows in surprise, an amused smile splitting his lips.

Daichi _knows_ how bad that sounds. Fuck. This isn't his scene at all. Terushima’s sweaty abs in front of him isn't helping. Desperate, he looks to Koushi for help but his boyfriend has already succumbed to quiet giggles.

“Yeah, I do.”

He almost doesn't hear Terushima’s reply. Daichi meets his eyes briefly, then hastily skits to look somewhere over his shoulder. The woman from before is joined by more people now. “Your dance…” He is interrupted by the bass dropping low followed by a collective ecstatic scream.

“You wanna dance?” Terushima shouts to be heard.

“No, no no no!” Daichi crosses his arms so Terushima couldn't grab them. “Koushi knows I don't dance.”

Eyelids dropping halfway, Terushima looks decidedly sultry. “That’s a shame.”

“We’ll buy you a drink if you get off the dancefloor, though,” Koushi puts a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, shaking his boyfriend out of his apparent trance.

Terushima puffs up his chest. “Deal.”

 

“No shirt, no service.” The bartender looks down his prominent nose at the three.

“Whaaaaat?” Terushima plants his hands on his hips. “I know the owner. I’m sure he won't mind.”

“I know the owner, too.” An impressively bushy brow is raised at them. “No shirt, no service.”

“It’s probably on the dancefloor somewhere,” Koushi muses while Terushima fumes beside him.

“You’re not going back there,” Daichi tells him.

“Yeah, fat chance you’re ever gonna find it now,” Terushima mutters.

“You gonna order or what?” the bartender prompts. “I got other customers waiting.”

Koushi looks at Daichi. “Just two spicy watermelon mints then.”

When their drink is served, the bartender levels them a warning. “I find you letting Shirtless over there get even a sip and you’re all out.”

“Okay~” Koushi agrees amiably, taking a drink in each hand and steering their group towards one of the standing tables.

“These aren’t even alcoholic.” Daichi holds his glass to the light.

“The other bartender is more friendly,” Terushima shares, picking off the piece of watermelon wedged over the rim of Daichi’s glass. “He gives me free shots.”

“So you really do know the owner.” Koushi sips on his drink as Terushima bites into the watermelon.

“Yeah. His nephew gave me my tongue piercing.”

Koushi and Daichi share a look, both taking a sip of their drinks.

“He’s been asking me to get more.” The watermelon rind is flicked onto the tabletop. “Piercings, I mean.”

“Really?”

“What did you say?”

“I said sure, I'll think about it.”

“They look painful, though.”

“Only at first.”

“Where do want to be pierced next?”

“Maybe on my nipples? My pecs are amazing as is but you can never go wrong with--”

Daichi abruptly starts choking, coughing into a fist to clear his airways. Koushi thumps his back to help, regretting asking that question. Terushima watches with ever-growing interest.

“You alright there?”

As Koushi fusses over his boyfriend, Terushima takes Daichi’s glass from his hand so it won’t accidentally spill; he gulps down a mouthful while he’s at it. He’s used to getting flustered reactions (if not straight-forward come ons) when he’s out on the prowl. This is a game he knows to play very well from experience. The interesting bit this time is that he isn't even actively trying, yet the former Karasuno captain is already…

“Ah shit, I’m out of tissues,” Koushi laments, turning out his pockets.

“It’s fine,” Daichi tells him. He looks down at his t-shirt, tentatively grabbing at the collar. “I’ll just--”

“Here.”

A hand curves along Daichi’s jaw, making him face the other way. Terushima has an orange bandana in hand, leaning in to wipe off the dribble of spit from Daichi’s mouth.

Daichi’s gaze flicks over to Koushi; his boyfriend looks just as surprised as he is. A deliberately slow drag of cloth over his bottom lip brings him back to find Terushima way closer than before. “Uhm--mmph!”

It’s a chaste peck and Terushima pulls back after a handful of seconds, wearing a satisfied smile. “You’re welcome.”

“What the hell?” His lips are tingling. Daichi knows he should be a LOT angrier about this. He should be storming away, dragging Koushi out of this place -- oh no… Koushi.

“Ah, sorry about that.”

Those…. aren’t Daichi’s words.

Terushima’s tone is lofty, his attention to Koushi who is staring at him with his mouth slightly ajar. “Your boyfriend is just so damn kissable.”

“He is.”

“That’s not an excuse!”

“Now, now, Sawamura.” Terushima makes to pat Daichi’s shoulder but the latter steps away. A pout pulls at his lips. Lips that Daichi has yet to tear his eyes away from. “Was it really that bad a kiss? I’m a pretty good kisser.”

“Maybe he’s disappointed you didn’t use tongue?”

Terushima and Daichi mirror surprised expressions. They turn as one to stare at Koushi who’s blushing under the neon streaks on his cheeks. Despite that, Koushi manages a smile. On the other hand, Daichi’s brows are knitted together, his face coloring to match his boyfriend’s blush.

“What are you…”

“He’s saying he wants us to make out,” Terushima states, a renewed sense of purpose glinting in his eyes. “Sugawara, you kinky bastard.”

“You can’t be serious.” Daichi wears a look that’s begging to be proven wrong.

“You’ve been eyefucking him the last ten minutes.” Koushi cups Daichi’s cheeks, angelic smile stretching his lips.

Daichi sputters, “Now wait a sec--”

“Normally, I’d be offended, but--” Koushi lays a sweet kiss. “I already said I wanted us to celebrate tonight, yeah?”

“And you want us to…”

“Unless you really don’t want to. Like, never-speak-of-this-again- _really_ -don’t-want-to.”

“I’ll be happy to provide more convincing if you need it.” Terushima hooks his chin on Daichi’s shoulder, chest pressed to his back, he feels the shiver that goes through him. From the look on Daichi’s face, though, he figures he’s got this in the bag. But just in case...

“Hey, Sugawara, wanna kiss?”

“Aha me?” Koushi tilts his head, his hands dropping from Daichi’s face as he steps back.

“Yeah!” Terushima nods, skipping over to the other side. “We can show Sawamura here how it’s done.”

“Daichi?”

“I…”

It’s like standing on the edge of a cliff, a promising breeze calling him into a freefall. Daichi has never really thought about these things; it took a special kind of determined, well-meaning intervention for him to formally ask Koushi out, and then some more to make their relationship status official. This is a bit out of his reach. All he wants is a fun night out with his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who apparently wants to try a threesome.

The conflicted furrow on Daichi’s brows smooths out. Koushi is already expecting his agreement.

Terushima licks his lips in preparation.

Daichi looks at them both, decided. “Alright. But not here.”

* * *

A love hotel stands two blocks away, seemingly built in direct relation to the club they just left. The receptionist doesn’t even blink at Terushima’s shirtlessness, nor does she question why they wanted just one queen-sized bed for all three of them. Ambient lights lead the way to their room which greets them with crisp-cool air and mints on the pillows. The mints are quickly displaced, however, when Terushima launches himself onto the bed with a shout.

“Woohoo!”

Daichi watches him, a little surprised, a little jealous of his carefree attitude.

“Hey.” Koushi puts an arm on his shoulder, doe eyes wide and searching.

“I’m nervous… No, wait, it’s not that exactly.” Daichi shrugs off his jacket, feeling a little too warm. Koushi helps pull it off, his hands lingering on Daichi’s chest. “I’m…”

“Excited?” His hand slides down well-defined pecs, swerving to the side where he can grope about properly. Koushi receives a kiss in reply, Daichi moaning hotly into his mouth when he rubs at a nipple through his t-shirt. He tugs playfully at Daichi’s bottom lip as they part. “Mm… Daichi?”

“Mn?”

“I want to watch you and Yuuji-kun if that’s okay.”

“And you?”

“Oh I’ll be there,” he winks.

 

Terushima lounges on the bed like he owns it. He sizes up the approaching Daichi, meeting Koushi’s conniving look over the former’s shoulder.

“Do you want to lead or should I, Sawamura?”

“Just... call me Daichi, my last name is quite a mouthful.”

“Mm I’m pretty sure that’s not the only thing you've got that's a mouthful.”

Daichi sputters and Koushi snickers against his neck, amused by the flush that colors him red all the way down his chest. “You…”

“Yuuji.” He gets corrected.

“Yuuji,” Daichi tries again, this time Yuuji sits up in attention.

“Yeeess?”

He looks like a porn spread come to life, Daichi thinks, the glint of silver past Yuuji’s parted lips teasing him of what’s in store.

“Go on, Daichi,” Koushi prompts, hands securing his waist and then letting go.

Needing no further encouragement, Daichi sets one knee on the bed, sitting down on his bent leg so he’s leveled with Yuuji. He leans in, grabbing Yuuji by the neck to guide him. The first press of their lips is electric, a residual sweetness from their mocktails sticking them together. Daichi is far below Yuuji when it comes to experience and technique but he kisses him in earnest, which is really all it takes to get things going.

Yuuji likes to get his hands everywhere. He cups Daichi’s cheek, moving his hands to card through dark spikes of hair as their kiss deepens. His back hits the mattress without him knowing how he got there. He tugs at Daichi’s shirt -- it’s slightly damp, ridden with faint odors of his cologne -- causing the other man to pull back.

Yuuji’s kiss-swollen lips are set to a leer. Daichi pulls off his shirt to an appreciative whistle, claiming that daring mouth soon after to keep it shut. His chest meets a similarly sculpted front, hands skimming low as he surges upwards, letting Yuuji’s tongue slip in.

The inside of Daichi’s mouth is peppery hot, his tongue bold and strong. Metal clacks against a white row of teeth, adding to the symphony that plays muffled between open mouths. A hand kneads at his dick though skin-tight jeans, making Yuuji shiver and moan. “Ahh, you sure move fast.”

“Can’t keep up?” Daichi challenges, a slight smirk accenting his half-lidded gaze. He nips along Yuuji’s jawline, feeling it vibrate with every moan he pulls from the younger man.

“Got you pegged as a shy type,” Yuuji breathes, rolling his hips against the insistent hand on his crotch. “My mistake.” A wet tongue licks up his Adam’s apple, making his head fall back. From this angle, he chances a glance at Koushi who has been suspiciously quiet. Koushi is on the sofa by the wall, sitting back all relaxed with his legs spread apart. Yuuji can figure that he’s got a pretty sweet view of everything. If that’s how it’s gonna be then…

Daichi pops open the button on Yuuji’s pants, reaching past neon underwear to grab the stiffening length inside of it. It’s a good fit in his hands, growing not too big as the foreskin retracts, pre-ejaculate coating his hand. Yuuji’s mouth latches onto his again, hotter, needier. Daichi’s dick twitches when Yuuji starts thrusting into his fist, making such sinful noises at the back of his throat.

“Daichiiii,” Yuuji whines as they part, mouth slick with saliva. “You’re going to make me come too soon if you keep squeezing my dick like that.”

“A-Ah, sorry.” Daichi eases his grip some, watching Yuuji carefully.

“Don’t be.” Yuuji boops Daichi’s nose, a wheezy laugh exhaled under his breath. “Let me play, too, ‘kay?” A nod is all he needs to roll them over. Daichi is gorgeous against the deep red sheets, tan skin dusted with color, packed muscle hot to the touch. Yuuji steps off to shed his pants, revealing a loud neon jockstrap underneath. He’s got one hand to yank it off when a polite cough halts him.

“Yuuji-kun?” Koushi’s pleasant smile is unwavering, indecipherable. “Would you mind keeping the jockstrap on?”

A blink and Yuuji lets go of the strap, winking. “Sure thing, sugar.” It hits his ass with a sharp smack. Yuuji tucks his dick back in to complete the image, biting down on his bottom lip at the lewd outline it makes. There’s an extra sway to his hips when he returns to bed.

Daichi’s attention lingers a moment longer on his boyfriend, finally redirecting to Yuuji when the latter sits over his groin. Staring up at Yuuji’s unabashed (near-)nakedness, the pleasant heat warming his body ignites every nerve with desire.

 

Yuuji’s legs shake with the impact but he keeps them locked around Daichi’s waist. Daichi is thick, stretching Yuuji’s hole to near-painful limits but he had been prepared well; they’ve made the most of the complimentary lube bottle on the nightstand. He kisses Daichi to occupy his mouth, tongues that are by now intimately familiar tangle together as Yuuji adjusts to the intrusion. Daichi kisses him softly on the corner of his mouth, going up his jaw to his ear, nuzzling his nose behind the reddened shell. Yuuji decides that he likes this gentle side as well, humming appreciatively as he strokes Daichi’s back, willing his hands to stop shaking.

“Does it feel good, Yuuji-kun?” The bed dips and another hand joins in traversing Daichi’s back, this one goes up his neck and runs through his hair.

“Mm, lucky you,” Yuuji grins up at Koushi.

“How about you, Daichi?” Koushi inquires.

Daichi raises his head, taking in Koushi’s nakedness. “I think this scene needs more you.”

Yuuji nods, reaching out and setting his hand on Koushi’s thigh. It’s the closest he can get to the pink-flushed erection standing proud between the milky white legs. “Listen to your boyfriend, eh?”

“Mm-hm. Hey Daichi,” Koushi leans over to kiss his shoulder. “How about I fuck you while you’re going down on Yuuji-kun?” He skims a hand down the curved spine, over Yuuji’s locked legs, flattening his palm over Daichi’s ass.

Lust-blown eyes grow even darker with Daichi nodding his assent.

 

 _Fuck…_ Daichi is barely coherent, lost in sensations burning under his skin like wildfire. Yuuji is squeezing down on him like a vice, hot and compact. Behind him, Koushi is relentless, rocking against every push and hitting Daichi’s prostate with every slide. He pants open-mouthed against Yuuji’s neck, grunting with the effort of prolonging the orgasm that’s building up much more quickly than he’d anticipated; he already feels close to bursting.

“Wanna cum?” Yuuji murmurs against his forehead, kissing the sweat off his skin, tasting it. “I bet you’ll make the best face when you do. Ahh.” The last bit stretches to a moan as Daichi drags his cock almost fully out before shoving it all back in.

“Do it, Daichi,” Koushi encourages, breathless, pulling Daichi back to him with steady hands on his waist.

Daichi closes his eyes, hefting Yuuji’s ass closer as he pounds into him, allowing himself to let loose with both of his partners’ permission. Yuuji clamps down on him accordingly, egging him on with hands rubbing over the marks he’d clawed into the tanned back earlier. Koushi thrusts into him hard, finally pushing him over the edge. Daichi cries out, pumping his load into the condom with Koushi fucking him through the high. When he comes back to, Koushi has pulled out of him, giving his swollen prostate some reprieve.

“Excellent form as always, Daichi.” Koushi’s teasing is light. He pushes sweat-soaked bangs from Daichi’s forehead, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Yuuji snorts, helping Koushi ease the sated Daichi off of him. They lay Daichi in the middle of the bed, pulling off the condom and throwing it away. He’s surprised when a hand grabs him, steadying himself on Daichi’s chest to avoid falling over. “Hey,” he blinks down at the glowing expression. “You look even sexier.”

“You should see him with cum on his face,” Koushi says, sidling up to Daichi’s other side. He kisses his cheek, adoring.

Yuuji’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Koushi, you’re giving away all my secrets,” Daichi mock-whines, threading his hands through gray hair. “But if you really want,” he turns to Yuuji. “You can give me a facial. I haven’t made you come yet. You too, Koushi.“

“Well fuck me sideways.”

“Later, Yuuji.”

Snickering, Yuuji smushed his lips with Daichi’s. “Awesome.”  Looking up at Koushi, his grin grows. “Wanna do it?”

“Well if Daichi’s offering.”

“I am.”

 

Daichi looks up at the both of them, parting his lips when a cockhead is brushed against them. He licks, sucks, leans into the wet glans that smear his cheek with cum. Hands move in quick, feverish strokes. Yuuji is leaning against Koushi’s side, the latter’s arm around his waist, lips locked. Koushi moans as Yuuji’s piercing rolls between their tongues. Daichi hears the choked noise that’s a familiar sign of Koushi’s impending orgasm. The first spurt hits him across the nose, thick and strong-smelling.

Koushi pulls away from Yuuji, watching Daichi now as he paints his semen all over him.

“Shit,” Yuuji mutters, working his cock in earnest. Daichi slips out his tongue to swipe at a drop of cum that has landed at the corner of his mouth and Yuuji loses it. His cum splatters over Daichi’s cheek, dripping thick globs down his neck and chest.

The hot spray eventually comes to a stop, heaving breaths evening out above him. Daichi looks up with a satisfied smirk.


End file.
